despicablemefandomcom-20200223-history
Scarlet Overkill
Scarlet Overkill is the main antagonist in ''Minions'', voiced by Sandra Bullock. She is the wife of Herb Overkill and an extremely well-known supervillain. Appearance She wears a red dress, a black choker, black elbow gloves, black pantyhose, and black high heels. Personality Scarlet is a witty, humorous, and domineering person, and the story about how she became a villain inspired many people to follow in her footsteps. According to Tina Nelson, "She started out as your average little girl; braces, pigtails. But by the time she was thirteen, she built a criminal empire." She likes to boast about her fascinating gadgets invented by her husband, such as her trademark Rocket Dress. As implied in the Bedtime story for the Minions, she was penniless, unloved, and abandoned when she was a child, so she determined to be villainous and become a queen. Because of this, she is elegant and grateful to those who support her and speaks tactfully in public. When the Minions work for her, she appears to be very thoughtful and tender to her allies, though sometimes she can't bear the Minions' childishness. Sometimes she is also arrogant and offensive when someone mocks or betrays her, even if it was an accident. Plot ''Minions'' Scarlet was born an orphan and grew up in the streets, and later became a villain at the age of thirteen. Known as "The first female supervillain", Scarlet attends 1968's Villain-Con in search of new henchmen. There, she issues a challenge that whoever steals her ruby gets the job, which the trio of Minions wins after Bob accidentally swallows the gem. Having taken Kevin, Stuart and Bob to her castle in England, she introduces them to her husband Herb Overkill and shows them her stolen loot. She then discusses her plan to steal Queen Elizabeth II's crown in order to overthrow her. If the Minions fail the mission, she would kill them, though she merely implies such consequences in her bedtime story. Later during the mission, the news mentions Bob being crowned after pulling Arthur Pendragon's sword from the stone. Scarlet, feeling betrayed, immediately goes to the Buckingham Palace to threaten them. Bob gives up his crown to Scarlet. Although she expresses her gratitude in front of the media, she sends them to an underground dungeon to be tortured. During the coronation ceremony, Kevin, Stuart, and Bob try to apologize but accidentally cause a chandelier to fall on Scarlet, almost killing her. Scarlet survives and orders them to be executed. Kevin manages to escape, but Stuart and Bob fail. She sends a message to Kevin through the news threatening to kill the remaining Minions if he does not surrender by dawn. The next morning, Scarlet and Herb set a large amount of explosives to blow Stuart and Bob up, but a giant Kevin frees them. Fed up, Scarlet fires a missile at the Minion tribe that has just arrived in middle of the fight, only for Kevin to swallow it. Scarlet and Herb try to fly away from the impending explosion but end up bringing him with them. They both shield themselves when the missile is about to explode inside Kevin's mouth. Scarlet reappears alive with Herb during Kevin's knighting ceremony, stealing the Queen's crown as her own, and tries to run away. But as they run away, a young Felonius Gru, stops them with his Freeze Ray and steals the crown instead. Bob decides to give Scarlet the little crown originally gifted by Queen Elizabeth to his teddy bear. She and Herb are sent to prison, but break out in just a year. Their whereabouts remain unknown.[https://twitter.com/_EmptyUniverse_/status/666363917812240385 Minions writer Brian Lynch on Twitter.] Gallery Quotes *''"By the way, I really like your bear."'' -Scarlet talking about Tim, Bob's stuff toy. *''"Oh, so you're an art critic now... I DREW THAT WHEN I WAS FIVE YEARS OLD!"'' -Scarlet telling Fabrice about her drawing. *''"One fateful day the pigs encountered a wolf who had a wonderful surprise for them."'' -Scarlet telling Bob, Stuart and Kevin a story. *''"Oh, it's so beautiful, so fashion-forward, so Valentino!"'' -Scarlet comments about her dress Herb made. *''"This is no longer a coronation, it's an execution!"'' -Scarlet when she thinks Kevin is trying to kill her. Trivia 11bdf73eb13533faeedd4d9caed3fd1f40345bfa.jpg|Her ending as read in the novel C37602540923dd5409bc79dad709b3de9d82481e.jpg|Her ending as read in the novel *Scarlet Overkill's style is very similar to and based on the famous 1960's fashion icon and late former American First Lady, Jackie Kennedy Onassis as she wears similar glasses, the same gloves and has a similar hairstyle that strongly resemble hers. *Scarlet is the first female villain in history (in the Despicable Me universe) and the first female villain in the Despicable Me storyline. *She is a great fan of England's history and culture, especially Queen Elizabeth. *In the Minions Junior Novel, a novelization of the film, gave her a different ending: During the "Kevin Explosion", her rocket dress would fail, sending her and Herb flying to land near the cave where the Yetis (and previously Minions) live. After a while, she would be crowned as the queen of the Yetis. *Scarlet Overkill is the first female antagonist of Illumination Entertainment film. References Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains